


SWAT Kats: Callie Goes Home

by zenalite



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Piss, Rough Oral Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenalite/pseuds/zenalite
Summary: Callie Briggs is a busy kat as deputy mayor, but as she comes home one day a huge human that's well-endowed catches her eye, and she can't resist offering herself to him - an unfortunate decision.Anonymous commission
Kudos: 12





	SWAT Kats: Callie Goes Home

It was late in the evening when Callie Briggs gave the paperwork to the secretary and took off for the day. Working at city hall was always bound to be hell, but working under a mayor that refused to pull his own weight was infuriating.  _ And yet they all think he’s some tough hard working guy… _

All she wanted right now was a coffee from the new cafe near her house, and that would be it for the day. The streets were surprisingly empty for the hour, and as she hurried along Callie could hear the  _ tap tap _ of her heels striking the pavement. Occasionally she could see a face glancing at her from the shadowy alleys, though she knew the bums in the area weren’t going to hurt her. Most were just normal people that were having a hard time in the bad financial climate, more embarrassed by their predicament than anything else. And the vast majority of them were human as well, in a city that was becoming more hostile to them every day. Callie kept trying to make moves for their sake at city hall, but there weren’t many other people on her side…

As she approached the cafe, she could see a human standing right by the entrance. Most definitely a homeless one given his disheveled appearance and torn clothing, though he wasn’t begging, and he was so huge and fat that Callie felt intimidated just by looking at him. Without a doubt, he was the toughest-looking human she had ever laid eyes on. 

_ My god… What has this guy been eating? _ His eyes flickered towards her for a second, and the strength in his bitter gaze was enough to make her tremble and look away.  _ God, he’s seen me… What am I going to do? _ As she came to look at him again, she suddenly noticed an extra outline against his thigh, like a thick pole nudging through the stained sweatpants. _ God, is that his?... Is that his dick? _

__ The sight of him was enough to put her on edge, but the thick cock dangling casually between the massive thighs left her breathless. She kept on pacing towards him, practically melting under his hard gaze, realizing that she barely reached his chest as she came close.  _ Please, don’t grab me _ , she prayed, reaching for the cafe door… 

… and he didn’t. 

To her surprise, the oaf just stayed out there, his attention switching instead to some car passing by.  _ No, that’s crazy, I was certain he was going to make a move on me _ . A part of her felt a little disappointed that he hadn’t.  _ I suppose that would’ve made the news _ . Though she really just wondered if she could hold her own against a man like that. A huge human male. 

Throughout her life, Callie hadn’t gotten… much experience, in that sense. Of course, she was no virgin, she had done it a couple of times starting in college; but the number diminished over time, and now she could barely recall the last time it happened. Worse still, none of the times when she did do it seemed memorable at all - the thought of them really just made her cringe. Just awkward touching and mechanical copulation between two partners, neither of which knew exactly what they were doing. 

But Callie was a big reader even despite her time at city hall, and for the last few months erotica had become her main dish. It started when a friend loaned her a book at random that contained some smutty scenes that got her going in bed, but by now she had ordered entire series of the stuff at home, and read them in secret at work. There was nothing more intense than thinking about a smoking scene between two passionate lovers during the drudgery of her wagie life. 

The one work that stuck with her the most was one about a human empire that decided to take control of the planet from all the kats, building a world in which her kind were nothing more than slaves, with kat girls forced to serve the whim of every human, subjecting themselves to the lowest sort of humiliation just to be able to please their new masters. 

Just thinking about it made her full thighs rub together under the skirt of her dress, her pussy getting all wet.  _ I know what I’m doing tonight _ , thought Callie, happy to know she still had two volumes of that series at home. 

She got in line and ordered her coffee while the kat behind the counter flirted shamelessly with her. Did he seriously think she would date his kind? Her eyes drifted back to the glass window and the human standing besides it, lingering there as the barista spoke. “Yeah, we can’t get rid of that guy. Kept calling the police, but since he isn’t causing trouble, we gotta put up with it.” 

“Why is he here?” 

“Wish I knew, sweetie. He’s just been standing there all week. I swear, I’m no kat supremacist, but I’m tired of these damned humans stinking up the place.” 

Callie narrowed her eyes at him behind the glasses and yanked the coffee from his grip. “Thanks.” 

The kat noticed her anger and panicked. “What, no tip? I’m sorry, sweetheart, I wasn’t trying to be no rude asshole, just speaking my mind…” 

But Callie just took her drink to the back of the cafe and sat on one of the high stools by the window, watching the human, wondering what to do. She was intrigued now. _ I’m a deputy mayor _ , she reminded herself.  _ I shouldn’t be talking with the likes of him, should I?... He could… He could do anything to me. _

Just like in those books.

She finished her coffee and got up, taking a deep breath before she stepped past the doorway clutching her purse. The human loomed over her as she went by, though Callie was so distracted by whether or not he was paying attention to her that she accidentally stumbled in her heels and tripped over, spilling the contents of the bag all over the sidewalk. Her back was to him, and Callie knew that he must have seen her lying there, her bare feet and shapely legs stretching towards him while her tight ass wiggling tantalizingly in the air. 

The mere knowledge that he was watching her right now as she knelt there, all vulnerable, picking up the contents of her bag, sent a spiking heat through her entire body that made her pussy tingle with desperation. Her neatly-manicured fingers reached for the gleaming pen where it landed next to the sewer grate - Callie could feel each extra inch of her reach causing her skirt to stretch and move up her beautiful thighs, the fabric going up and up until she could feel the cool evening breeze against her lower butt. 

_ This human is watching my ass right now _ , she realized with excitement, expecting him to yank her by the hair and drag her away to an alley to use her like a fucktoy any moment now. Her fingers made contact with the pen, but she waited. Any moment now…

_ Isn’t he watching me?... You stupid human, what are you doing?! _

__ Callie swallowed hard, knowing that she was pushing things too far as it was.  _ This is improper behavior for the deputy mayor, that’s for sure… _ And yet, her stupid lust to be wanted and touched by that disgusting fat human and his big dick was doing things to her silly kat brain that shouldn’t have been possible. 

_ Just this and I’m done _ . Callie yelped to get his attention as she pretended to reach for the pen further than it actually was, forcing her skirt to go all the way up and leave her round kat ass bare for him. “Come on!... Come on!...” she cried, in truth hoping that he got the hint.

When she glanced back and saw his human eyes ogling her like a piece of meat, she blushed and quickly grabbed the pen and reached back to pull her skirt down, letting her fingers suggestively caress the round cheeks as they went. _ I bet you like that, don’t you, you dumb human? _ Her heart beat with pride, in complete disbelief over what she had just done.

Still, the idiot hadn’t made a move on her yet. Callie saw her wallet a little distance away from her, and decided to leave it there, hoping he would get the hint.  _ Maybe he’ll want to return it to me for a reward? _ It had her address, so why not?

Callie got up and pulled herself together, trying to act indignant about the display she had just put on for him. She put her feet through her heels and quickly walked off because he could point out the forgotten wallet, hoping humans were smart enough to pick up on basic hints like these. 

It was nearly 11pm and three and a half hours after she had gotten home, though, and there was no sign of the human. She even put on some cute clothes as soon as she got home, waiting for him to ring the bell, but there was no sign of him. _ God, why are they like this?  _ Now her ID and license were lost for real.  _ Goddamn it _ . And she was starting to feel sick too, maybe just sick with disappointment, but still sick. She made a quick call and told one of the secretaries that she would be late the next day, or that she might not come in at all. Then she went to shower. 

The water pouring down and the heat of the shower relaxed her somewhat, though Callie regretted not just going for the human while he was there. What would she even have said?  _ Please, fuck me, you stinky human? How degrading…  _

She turned off the water and slid the door open, then came out dripping wet and took a few moments to appreciate herself in front of the mirror. The suit might have kept her breasts out of sight at work, but they were big and soft, and her hips looked even wider without any hard fabrics to hide her tiny waist.  _ It’s his loss _ , she thought, still angry. _ I should send them over there tomorrow to have him arrested for loitering _ . 

Just as she was about to step out of the bathroom, she heard a loud bang downstairs. It came a few more times until Callie figured it was the door, and quickly wrapped a towel around her body to go see what it was about. _ It’s not him, don’t fool yourself _ . Probably some neighbor in a crisis. 

But as soon as peeked through the crack in the doorway, she spotted the human standing there, so big that he almost blocked out all the light coming from the streetlamps. “You the one from before?” he asked coolly. “You dropped this?” 

_ He’s here… _ Her mind raced and went numb, unable to respond. “Uhm…” The chain was still attached to the door. “Please, come in…” 

His eyebrows shot up. “Alright.” 

Callie shut the door and pulled out the chain, then ushered him inside, struggling to keep the tiny towel wrapped around her lewd silhouette. “Please, excuse me,” she said shyly, fastening her hold. 

He said nothing but kept his gaze over her body. Callie lowered her head and giggled. She pushed the hair back from her face and tried to look as kind and nice as possible. “Should I maybe fix you a drink?” 

“A drink?” His tone sounded bitter. The kat glanced down and saw his thick dick nudging through the pants. As she stared at it, she suddenly saw the thigh moving forwards, and spotted the booted foot too late to dodge it. It struck her right in the cunt and made her fold at his feet, half of it now lodged between the warm folds of her pussy. 

The pain spiked throughout her whole body and sent shivers down her spine. Callie trembled all over, feeling the ridges of his hard boot rubbing against her insides.  _ He kicked me… He’s inside of me… _ Her towel had come undone and rested on the floor next to her, while her succulent breasts swayed and danced for him provocatively as she shook, the nipples fully erect and twitching in response. 

“You like that, you fucking kat bitch?” 

Callie reached forwards and wrapped her hand around his massive calf. “Please…” She tried to push the foot out of her pussy but only ended up pleasuring herself as the rough fabric grinded against her sensitive lips. “Oh god…” she whispered senselessly. Somehow, despite the pain, she knew that she was close to coming.  _ How stupid, to come from this little… _

The human whistled a happy tune to himself and his greasy fingers lowered his sweatpants. Callie raised her gaze and stared in wonder at the way they came down, revealing hairy and veiny base of his huge cock, going down inch by painful inch, until they finally dropped away and revealed the throbbing head. The smell of it was rank, like sewer and sweat combined, but as she drew it through her nostrils it was almost intoxicating.  _ That’s the smell of his fucking dick _ . 

The human could see that she looked up at his shaft in awe of its size and girth, but he only lifted it casually in his palm and aimed the head her way. “Open up and say please.” 

He wanted to humiliate her. To make her into his kat bitch. Just like in those novels, this human wanted to turn her into nothing more than a sex slave and a fuck toy for his insanely large human dick. Callie’s mouth practically opened on her own instinctively. “Please,” she begged. “Give it to me.” 

Her kat eyes closed lustfully as she gazed at his dickhole, waiting for the head to fill her mouth. Instead, she caught a glimmer of the living room light reflected in the stream that came out of it. The human held the shaft steady as he pissed into her open mouth, draining the homeless dick right into her body. 

Callie tried not to think of how disgusted she was and instead fought to please him, swallowing as fast as she could so not to spill. But there was no point. The golden shower only got stronger and sprayed the deputy mayor all over her pretty kat face, cascading out of her open mouth to go down her lewd but inexperienced body as she presented it before him. The hot piss ran past her soft breasts and flexing tummy, coming all the way down to her already excited pussy. 

Her pussy responded to the heat and trembled with readiness, surrendering to the effects of his body, so that Callie rocked herself back and forth over his boot as it stayed inside her warm cunt, fucking herself with his foot lodged into it as the piss past through and slipped inside of her, till she finally opened her mouth and eyes and stared at his looming face in pure ecstasy, nothing more than a melting ball of kat flesh before his superior human dick and power. 

The human pulled out of her violently and left her flailing on the floor and clutching at her tummy as the best orgasm she ever experienced passed through every inch of her young and lewd body, her breasts swinging all over the place as she tasted the human piss in her mouth and rubbed at her clitty to bring herself to the greatest climax of her entire life. “I love you,” she told him, as he shook the last drops of piss from the head over her. Her tongue went out to catch them and she grinned. “I love you so much.” 

The bum cleared his throat and spit on her, then kicked her savagely in the stomach as she went on coming. “You kat piece of shit.” 

He left her there and lumbered over to the kitchen, the floorboards grinning under his weight. Callie waited for the orgasm to pass, moving her feet over the piss-slick floor of her hallway and gasping each time one of her limbs twitched by itself. That kick alone made her feel so good that it ripped away all control from her body. 

As she lay there in the pool of his piss, staring at the ceiling, the realization of what she had done finally came over her. She, Callie Briggs, the blonde hottie from city hall that every kat wanted, the deputy mayor, had let a human bum use her like a toilet and even came from it. 

Suddenly, fear took over. She was scared that others would find out, and scared at how much further this could go if she didn’t take possession of herself.  _ Those damned books have ruined me, for fuck’s sake! _ With every passing moment of the arousal waning off, she felt ashamed at what she had done, but also looked back on it with total misunderstanding, like a person that knew they did something but no longer possessed any understanding of why or how they could ever do that. 

She got up and ran away from the pool of piss, each drip that fell from her body filling her with shame and horror. Up the stairs she went and jumped back into the shower for a hot minute of cleansing, then she put on her dignified suit with the tie and glasses and went downstairs to deal with the bum. He needed to get out of her house, though she would have preferred not to call the police.  _ Nobody else needs to know about this _ .

The human was going through her fridge. She could hear the wrappers crinkling as he devoured her food. A part of her almost felt bad, but this was no time for empathy after what he did.  _ He’s a psycho! _ She straightened her back gave herself a quick mental peptalk, then steeled her resolve and went inside. 

As soon as she entered she faltered, not ready to see him as he was now, completely naked under the bright kitchen lights, the disgusting rolls of fat sagging off his body covered in coarse hair, sauce dripping from his chin down over his mantits and huge gut. Humans in general were off-putting, but this was a positively monstrous sight… and yet the big dick still swung between his legs, looking even harder than before, with the veins…

_ No!  _ Callie ripped her eyes away breathlessly and looked up at him. “You there! You have to leave.”

He reached into the jar of mayo with his bare hand and scooped some up to his mouth. “ _ Naw. _ ” 

The kat swallowed and tried to look determined. “I’m going to call the police…” she threatened, but her voice came out low and frightened. 

His pig-like eyes gleamed. “You stink like piss.” He grinned a moment later, and for the first time she could see the yellow crooked teeth that filled his mouth.  _ God, I let this… This thing do that to me… _

“I’m serious, you need to go. Now.” 

He strolled towards her casually, bare feet slapping over the kitchen tiles as the _ slap! slap! _ of his meaty dick slamming against his thigh bore through her eardrums and into her brain.  _ God, it’s so big and heavy _ , thought Callie in spite of herself.

The bum was close enough to her that his jiggling gut pushed into her chest. “You want me to go, huh?”

“Please, it’s not personal… I can help you, I can give you cash, whatever you want. It’s just not seemly for you to be…  _ here _ .” 

He raised his palm. Callie took a step back in fear, but he brought it up gently and caressed her face lovingly, seeming to take pleasure in the tender slopes of her soft features and the warmth of her cheeks. “You’re a beautiful kat.” 

The blonde’s face flushed crimson red. “T-T-Thank you~” 

His fingers went up through her blonde locks, twining through the rich hair, then he grinned again. “Too beautiful.” Callie could see the room move and then explode behind her eyes as he slammed her head down into the counter. “You think you get to throw me out, you fucking whore? After I made you feel so good? You invited me here.” 

Callie opened her mouth to speak, but she was too dazed to move.  _ Please, she thought hopelessly. I don’t want you to leave. But I’m a kat. I’m the deputy mayor. I can’t do this _ . Instead she felt the icy countertop against her face as he held her down and positioned himself behind her. 

“How nice.” His fat hand moved over the tight buns under her skirt and gave them an appreciative set of pats. “You must work hard to get an ass like this. No wonder you liked showing it to me.” Her head got twisted around so she could look into his grimy face again, but he only spit on her, the rope of phlegm going from her eyebrow to her lips. “You’re just shit. Like all the other kats I used.” 

_ What other kats? _ The fear was mounting, but he only put her face back down as he raised her skirt.  _ He’s done this before?...  _

__ The huge head pushed against the tight opening of her pussy, each thrust stretching it open further and further until the head was suddenly inside and he groaned in pleasure, feeling the suction of her young pussy and its silky insides. He reached forward and ripped her suit open, buttons flying over the kitchen, then took a moment to massage her tits through the blouse before tearing that to pieces as well.

“Stop!! Stop it!!” Callie tried to kick at him, but he only brought her head up and slammed it back into the counter. Her vision swam and ears rang, and she could finally feel his strong hands lifting up her legs and spreading them open. 

He was raping her. This human was raping her in her own home.  _ Please… _ Tears came to her eyes.  _ I need help…  _ But how could she ever return to her normal life if they found her like this? No… the only option was to bear with it for tonight and carry on from there bravely.

The human slapped her ass hard and spread it open, shoving his powerful cock deeper down her sensitive cunt. Callie screamed and wiggled her toes, trying to deal with the pain but failing to do so. He covered her mouth and muffled her sobs as he went on raping her delightful kat pussy, a pussy so tight that each thrust was ripping it apart, made for kat dicks that weren’t even a tenth of the human’s ravaging monster. 

As he ripped her apart from the inside out, he kept tearing at her clothes, his grubby fingers ripping everything off until only her tie dangled from her neck. He pulled on it, tightening the cord around her neck till Callie struggled to breathe and felt herself choking. “You like that?” he asked, then spit on her again as her ass bounced under his hairy gut. His filthy tongue licked her cheek and went up into her ear, slurping and trying to make its way inside her head as his dick bulged out her tummy. 

“You’re nothing but human dick meat, you filthy kat,” he said, tightening the tie around her neck. “Do you hear me? You’re trash.” 

Callie nodded, willing to agree with anything so long as she could breathe again. The massive bum just stood over her now, the rolls of fat coming down over her beautiful body as he pumped her from behind, stretching her once pristine pussy into a fleshlight that could only be used for his delight. 

Few kats ever had sex with humans, and even fewer would survive taking a cock like this inside of them. Yet here she was, Callie Briggs, deputy mayor, getting assaulted by this obese and hairy bum that would leave her scarred and damaged her life, this animal that was choking her to death as he broke her katpussy. 

As her vision darkened and she passed out from lack of oxygen, all Callie could feel was the heat of his seed inside of her body, stretching all the way into her womb, and the human tongue that probed inside her ear as he went on hurling insults, demeaning her in every way possible. 

She came back to her senses a few hours later, as the predawn light streamed through the open window in the living room. The entire place was a mess, with discarded food containers and unfinished hamburgers and dripping milk bottles littering the floor. Callie trembled, cold and naked, equally wet. She was covered in piss again, that much she realized, though there was human cum oozing from her pussy as well, her thighs crusty with it. She tried to open her mouth to cry out, but no sound came. Though she remembered nothing, the pain in her throat gave her the strong suspicion that… that he had fucked her there too.  _ He’s taken everything from me. Even my voice... _

“About fucking time you woke up, dumb bitch.” He sat on the luxury sofa, his huge body barely fitting into it, his legs stretched over the coffee table, watching some sports on the TV. There were crumbs from food all over his chest hair and hardened bits of sauce from everything that he had binged from her month-long supply. “You gotta get more food for us. You hear me?” 

He ate everything? That was incredible. Callie just nodded carefully, half-thinking that he might decide to eat her as well by the end of it all. 

His eyes narrowed and he spread his thighs, letting his monster dick dangle all the way down to the floor. “Go on, you dumb cunt. Make yourself useful.” 

If there was no fighting him before, there was truly no point now. Her body had already been broken down, her voice was gone, the house was a sty, everything was eaten, and she was officially a human toilet. So why fight it? That beautiful cock was the only thing that could even make her feel better now. 

She got on all four and crawled over like a proper kitty cat, going under his legs to bury her face in his balls, bringing out her tongue to massage them as she made her way up the underside of his shaft all the way up to the tip. She let the throbbing monster rest against her face for a few seconds, feeling its power with each pulse from sweaty meat. 

The human came forwards and smacked her hard enough to make her ear ring, then pushed her down, forcing her to deepthroat it all the way to the base. Callie was surprised at the ease with which it slid past her throat, though her jaw pained her as it struggled to open further to fit him inside, her mouth already stretched so wide around its girth that it went airtight near the thick base. 

“Ahhh, shit, that feels good,” he told her, running his stained hands through her golden hair. “You were fucking made for this dick, weren’t you?” He laughed grimly, then spit on her again. Callie closed her eyes to avoid it, but raised her eyelids, getting her to stare at him with her big beautiful green kat eyes, then spit on each in turn, blinding her momentarily. 

_ He’s going to humiliate me more than any kat has ever been _ . But along with the fear, her pussy tingled fiercely at the thought. She wanted to be his again. To be his slut and toy. To be his fucking toilet. It would likely end once she came and snapped back to reality…  _ But the fat bastard hasn’t made me come yet _ . 

As he facefucked her like a master and watched the spit trickling past her mouth and out of her nostrils, he pulled on her tie again till it was taut around her neck, tighter and tighter until it bit into her flesh, getting off from the pressure it placed on his dick, not giving the slightest fuck about the damage he was doing to her throat or the fact that she was running out of air. Not that it mattered, he looked pleased and sounded pleased, and soon the monster twitched as it bulged through her throat and emptied into her stomach. 

The human fucked her mouth fast, laughing at the way the cum shot out of her nose and mouth, then surrendered with exertion, leaving her half-dead and resting on his thigh. “You’re going to have to go buy me some snacks, whore. Then I’m going to want to fuck you again. I hope you’re not planning on going anywhere anytime soon.” He lifted her brain dead face up and spit on it again. “Because you’re mine now.  _ Deputy mayor _ , what a joke you are.” 

Callie had always dreamed of a vacation. As the human’s monster dick came to rest over her face, she realized that this was going to be it.  _ I could write a novel out of this... _


End file.
